greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is a childhood friend of Arizona Robbins who came into the hospital with cancer. History Early Life As a child, Nick was friends with Timothy and Arizona Robbins. When they were ten, Tim officiated a wedding between Arizona and Nick, in which he promised to stop pulling the streamers off her bike. Cancer Nick was diagnosed with cancer in his leg. He tried naturopathy to treat it. Six years after his diagnosis, he came to Seattle because he knew that Arizona had just married an orthopedic surgeon. He had lied and told her that it had only been six months since his diagnosis. Callie and Bailey took him into surgery. Arizona was observing, but when Callie noticed mets in his vessels, she lied to get Arizona to leave. A PET scan revealed mets all over Nick's body, including a tumor in his heart. Arizona was informed that there was very little they could do. When he woke up from surgery, Arizona yelled at him for not coming to her sooner about the cancer because she's a doctor. In her rant, she informed him that he was dying. ("Let the Bad Times Roll") Planned Fix Cristina and Teddy looked at Nick's scan and developed a plan to remove his tumor and replace his right ventricle. Nick listened to their plan, but since it wouldn't cure him and he'd have to stay in the hospital while his best friend ignored him, he decided he'd rather go to Belize. Callie tried to talk him into the surgery, but he just told her to tell Arizona he says goodbye. After speaking with Callie, Arizona went to convince Nick to have the surgery. After she assured him that she would be there, he agreed to have the surgery. Cristina and Teddy operated with Arizona and Callie watching from the gallery. They watched while Cristina and Teddy went over their options. However, there was no way they could remove the tumor without killing him, so they were forced to close. When Nick woke up from surgery, Arizona was waiting by his bed. She had to inform him that they hadn't been able to do anything and that he was going to die, so he said he'd be going to Belize. ("Migration") Relationships Familial Nick has a sister. When Arizona found out about Nick's condition, she asked him if he had called his sister. Friendships Nick had been friends with Arizona and Timothy Robbins since they were kids. He and Timothy joined the Army Rangers together and he was with Tim through basic training, right up to the end. Career Nick was in the Army Rangers with Timothy Robbins. He also later worked with orphan girls in Calcutta, giving them polaroid cameras and teaching them photography. He also did a spread on the locals who carry tourists' equipment up K2. Notes and Trivia *He called Arizona by the names of various cities in the state Arizona. Gallery Episodic 822Nick.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 823Nick.png|Migration Episode Stills 8x23-7.png 8x23-8.png 8x23-11.png 8x23-16.png 8x23-18.png 8x23-19.png 8x23-20.png Appearances fr:Nick Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (General)